


Firsts

by EyesofFireandIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, First Time, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesofFireandIce/pseuds/EyesofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isard and Palpatine's first night and how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

As the party wore on, Ysanne Isard drifted her way gradually closer to her target. She was careful not to be to overt in her path, stopping here and there to question a moff or an admiral. Gradually though she made her way through the room, gliding the last few steps to the Emperor's side. "Evening Majesty." she said, bowing formally. He regarded her with golden eyes for a moment, studying her before he responded.  
"Always a pleasure to see you Ysanne. You look lovely this evening." he said, gracing her with a slight smile which brought a flush to her cheeks, and made her wonder if he knew her intent in seeking him out. He was not typically so free with his praise, but Isard recalled her father had mentioned the Emperor had the ability to read minds and emotions, so it was possible. As he observed her she suddenly realized she'd allowed an awkward silence to fall between them.  
"Thank you my Lord." she said, down casting her mismatched eyes. She was less bold now directly in his presence. The Emperor was not like other men, the others she had taken to her bed. They had been easy to win over, use and discard. The Emperor… he was a complex and brilliant man. Even if it were not so improper, she doubted a simple proposition and liberal application of ambrostine would work anyways. No, she would need to prove herself worthy of his affections.  
"Something on your mind my dear?" he asked, placing a hand on her back, causing the flush in her cheeks to spread to the rest of her body as a warmth filled her at the simple contact. She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Sensing her discomfort he motioned to one of the twi'lek slaves to bring a glass of wine over and handed it to Isard. She took the glass greatfully, and drank deeply before she spoke.  
"My apologies my Lord… the question in my mind is one I fear is too personal to ask you." Isard said and he regarded her with a vaguely amused expression, before softening the look he gave her to one of warmth and reassurance.  
"You never need fear speaking your mind with me Ysanne." he said gently. Isard opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to will the words to form, but faltered in the presence of such greatness. Finally she decided to try a different tactic.  
"Is it true what my father said… that you can read minds?" she asked. He nodded,  
"It is." he confirmed, lowering his voice, and guiding her away from the crowd to a balcony where they could be alone.  
"I find myself at a loss for words… but perhaps you could?" Isard broke off her sentence, but he nodded in understanding of her meaning. Reaching out in the Force he felt her desire for him, her wish to become lovers, her uncertainty of her worth to him.  
"I see." he said, mulling over what he had felt in her. Beyond her affection and perhaps driving it he had sensed a power hungry nature and a ruthless ambition. Perhaps it would be wise to indulge her. Keep her close enough to monitor her and play on her desire for him. After all, one typically did not desire to kill the object of their affection or plot against them. Already she showed a high degree of loyalty to the Empire. It certainly wouldn't hurt to allow her into his bed if it ensured her complete and utter loyalty to him.  
"My Lord?" she pressed softly, unsure if she had offended him with what he found.  
"Forgive me my dear." he said, brushing a hand across her cheek and feeling her pulse quicken at his simple touch "I was surprised is all. Surely a woman as beautiful as you had her choice of men." he said.  
"It's true." Isard admitted "But there is none I admire more than you my Lord." she said, her confidence returning in that she had not been rebuked for her thoughts or actions.  
"I see." Palpatine said, stepping to lean against the rail of the balcony and motioning her to follow, placing a hand low on her back as she joined him observing the sun setting over Coruscant. She leaned into him, enjoying his soft touch as his hand grazed her bare skin where the dress plunged open on her back. Neither spoke, simply enjoying the other's company, until the sun had dipped below the horizon and stars began to dot the sky. Isard shivered as a gust of cool night wind blew across her, and she regretted leaving tuggle fur wrap inside. Alert to her discomfort, Palpatine drew her closer so his robes wrapped around her offering a buffer to the wind. "Perhaps we should go back inside." he proposed. Isard nodded in agreement, quietly thrilled at the closeness of how he held her. He smiled slightly, and she guessed he had heard her thoughts. As they re-entered the Palace proper he released his hold on her so they could resume proper form for the ball. Before he released her fully, he spoke softly for her ears only. "I will be retiring from this gala soon… perhaps you would care to join me?" he proposed, and she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she responded.  
"I would be honoured my Lord." she said, smiling genuinely as she began to drift away from him and back to the ball. After all appearances must be kept.  
"I will see you then my dear." he said by way of parting, giving a small smile himself.

As the party began to break up, Isard observed the Emperor leaving. Waiting an appropriate amount of time, she drifted towards the exit he had taken and was not surprised when she saw his cloaked form waiting some distance down the hallway for her. He motioned for her to follow him and she quickly closed the distance, though was confused why they seemed to be heading away from his chambers. Sensing her confusion, he favoured her with a small smile "Not everything is as it seems my dear." he said as he brushed his hand against a design engraved on the wall. To her surprise a door popped open from the wall. He motioned for her to enter and sealed the door behind them. Taking her hand in his, he guided them through the narrow winding corridor until he reached the spot he sought. Releasing Isard's hand for a moment, he brought his palm up against an identification panel and a door slid open, taking them into his private chambers. As they entered the room, Isard felt a flicker of nervousness course through her. Palpatine sensed it too and motioned for her to take a seat on the plush new sofa by the fire place while he collected glasses and wine. Sitting beside her he poured them each a glass. "I hope you do not feel I am rushing you." he said and Isard shook her head.  
"Not at all Sire. I admire a man who knows what he wants." she responded, sipping the wine, some of her anxiety melting away.  
"Still, I wish you to be comfortable my dear. There is no hurry. We have all night." he assured her and she smiled, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her.  
"I must say, it's refreshing to be in the company of such a gentleman." Isard commented.  
"You are experienced then?" Palpatine inquired and she nodded.  
"Brutes the lot of them, but yes." she said.  
"Well that is something of a relief." he said "I would worry more about my abilities were I your first." he said and she smiled at that.  
"You are too kind Sire." she said.  
"Perhaps." he sighed, setting his glass down on an end table and stroking her hair as she leaned further into him so she rested against his chest. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes as she listened to his steadily beating heart and he allowed his hands to drift from her hair down her back, tracing her form, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her and a sharp hitch of her breath as he grazed a particularly sensitive spot on her back.  
"My Lord?" she said, shifting and drawing back enough she could meet his gaze. There was a fraction of a second of hesitation before they met in a passionate kiss. As he drew her into his lap, both their hands began wandering and exploring the others form as the kiss deepened. Finally breaking the kiss, Palpatine slid her from his lap and Isard worried for a moment she had done something wrong, but he shook his head.   
"I think perhaps this is best moved to the bedroom is all. I'm not as young as I used to be." Palpatine explained chuckling slightly.  
"Oh." Isard mouthed, following him as he led her into his bed chamber. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Isard kicked her heeled shoes off and waited as Palpatine discarded his boots, before gathering her once more into his arms. "Now where were we?" he asked smiling.  
"Hmmm… about here I recall." Isard said shifting herself so she straddled his lap, planting kisses down his neck as he shrugged off his outer robe. As the cowl slid from his head, she tilted her head intrigued. "So you do have hair." she laughed, weaving her fingers through the sparse shock of white.  
"Not so much as I used to." he said ruefully.  
"I remember." Isard said smiling, tracing the lines of his face with feather light kisses before bringing her lips once more to his mouth as he worked the fasteners which held her dress in place. As the last clasp was unhooked, she shifted back to stand and shrugged free of the material, allowing the glittering crimson material to pool at her feet before taking his proffered hand and stepping back into his embrace. She gave a small whimper of pleasure as his hands traced her form, his hands pressed to her bare skin. Needed to feel more though. She sought his gaze for permission and when he nodded slightly, moved her hands to the belt which held his inner robe secured. While she fumbled with the belt, her hands shaking slightly, whether from nerves or passion she was unsure, he unclasped her bra and discarded it on the floor with the dress. After taking a deep breath to steady herself, Isard managed to remove the belt, gasping slightly as she discovered he wore nothing underneath. Sliding the robe from his shoulders, he found himself marvelling at her warm willingness as she pressed herself to him, enjoying the feel of her soft skin pressed to his. It was not that he could not take any woman he desired. None would refuse him if he asked… but it was different with Ysanne. She had sought him out and was here of her own free will. Even revealed before her she held no repulsion… only passion and admiration. Scooping her up with a strength which surprised Isard, he lay her out on the bed, her black and white hair spilling across the pillows. Meeting her mismatched gaze of fire and ice with his golden one he sought confirmation this was still what she desired before bringing a hand between them to remove the black lacy undergarments she wore. Freed of the final layer dividing them, he closed the distance between them and took her, muffling her gasp with a kiss. As he moved within her, he felt a small measure of uncertainty from her. Touching her mind to understand why, he wondered why he didn't see it before.  
"This is different for you… taking a submissive role." he observed. She flushed slightly and nodded.  
"It is." she admitted.  
"Well then." he said, rolling them so she was propped over him. "Perhaps we should start where you are most comfortable." he said. She faltered for a moment, and he understood. She was by nature a dominant creature, until she met someone stronger. She expected to submit to his will. Being allowed to assume a dominant role with his startled her. She quickly recovered however and began to grind herself against him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, his hands resting on her hips holding her steady as he bucked beneath her. Using the Force to stimulate her and enhance her pleasure, he smiled as she gasped, being quickly brought over the edge.  
"How?" she gasped as she slumped over him, fighting to catch her breath. He rolled her beneath him and gave a faint smirk.  
"The Force grants me a great many abilities… for pleasure… or pain." he said, observing her reaction.  
"The two not always being mutually exclusive?" she asked and he nodded. So she did play those sorts of games. Well that would make tonight far more interesting certainly.  
"Indeed so." he said as he increased his tempo, halting any conversation. He moved gently at first, but soon realized she craved a rougher touch and drove her harder, causing her to close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Grasping her hips with bruising force he pulled her closer, giving a groan of enjoyment as she met his roughness with her own, wrapping her legs around his and drawing her nails down his back. As pain and pleasure blurred he felt himself growing closer to the edge. He could feel she was too but not quick enough. Using the Force he stimulated her nerves again, while allowing a small amount of Force lightning to crackle against her skin where he held her hips in place as she cried out in release. He allowed her release to push his own over the edge, and for a few moments they lay breathless together. Once she recovered her breath, Isard shifted to regard Palpatine, now her lover curiously.  
"What… was that?" she asked.  
"Force lightning. Did it bother you?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"I think… I think I liked it." she admitted and he laughed running a hand through her hair. She tilted her head so his palm brushed against her cheek.  
"I see we have more in common than I might have hoped." Palpatine said.  
"Really? What do you mean my Lord?" Isard asked, propping her head on her hands as Palpatine drew the sheets over them. Instead of answering her verbally he traced a line down her arm, allowing a small amount of lightning to crackle against her skin. "Oh." she said, suddenly understanding.  
"Are you afraid?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Of you? Never." she said.  
"Are you so certain of that?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Should I be Sire?" she asked.  
"What do you know of the Sith?" he asked.  
"Very little… outside of what I see of Lord Vader…" Isard trailed off suddenly understanding. He waited while she mulled that over. "I trust you my Lord." she said at last.   
"We shall see if that continues. I won't fault you if you fear me. Those blind to the Force often find it unnerving in time." Palpatine said. Isard opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head and put a finger to her lips. "Come let us rest now. We will speak more later." She frowned, but curled herself into his side and let sleep take her. Once he was sure she was out, Palpatine allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness for a bit. The night was still young after all.


	2. Faith and Belonging

When Isard awoke it was still dark. For a moment she wondered where she was, the bed unfamiliar… and then she recalled who she had gone to bed with and exactly who's bed it was she was in. She smiled at that thought and went to move, then realized she could not. She felt a moment of panic then realized why. Testing the range of motion the restraints allowed her, she turned her head to see Palpatine waiting, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "So you are awake." he observed.  
"And you've been busy it seems." she remarked, nodding her head towards her bound wrists above her head. He chuckled as he ran a hand down her side.  
"Indeed." he said. Isard raised a brow and regarded him with a vaguely amused expression.  
"I assume you have something in mind?" she asked.  
"Perhaps." he said, ghosting a finger down her thigh. She tried to shift into his touch, but the ropes which bound her held tight. "Shall we see just how far your trust runs?" he asked.  
"I am not afraid." Isard responded.  
"We will see." Palpatine said, using both his hands and the Force to caress her body, amused as she tried to buck closer to his touch, to the invisible hands of the Force which ghosted across her. As she gave a groan of frustration he gradually intensified the contact. Teasing her until he was sure she was ready, and close to the edge, he summoned his lightsaber to his hand. "Do you know what this is Ysanne?" he asked, not ceasing his caressing phantom hands keeping her on the verge of release.  
"A lightsaber." she responded somewhat breathlessly.  
"And you know what it is capable of?" he asked and she nodded, starting to understand where this was going. "Do you trust me Ysanne?" he asked, and she nodded. "Say it." he commanded.  
"Yes." she said. "I trust you.". A fraction of a second later she felt the cool metal of the hilt pressed inside her. Fear and excitement fought for dominance within her. Fear of the knowledge of what could and would happen if he lost focus for even a second, let his hand slip over the activation switch… the knowledge her fate was entirely at his mercy… and yet it thrilled her. The risk and the chance to prove her faith. Once her moment of startle at his action ended, she surrendered herself fully to him and found herself quite enjoying the sensation. It was strange to be sure, for she had never seen a lightsaber before, led alone felt one quite so intimately… but it was pleasurable. As the friction increased excitement won out over fear and as her eyes fluttered open for a moment she caught a smile on his face. Suddenly the hilt was gone and his body covered hers. "Sire." she said, her voice scarcely more than a breathless whisper. He understood her need however, and released the bonds on her legs so she could wrap them around him, drawing their bodies closer. He did not however free her arms, leaving her wrists bound tightly together and secured to the bed post. He was not gentle as he took her, caring only for his own pleasure, testing to see just how far she would go. He was pleasantly surprised when she did not protest but surrendered utterly to him… even enjoying it as the lines between pain and pleasure blurred. She was not a submissive creature by nature. Having her submit to his whims… taming her like this… was intoxicating he found as he drove himself towards release. He was vague amused to hear a reverent "Sire…" cried out from beneath him as she managed to find her own release he realized. He'd not even been paying attention to her, lost in his thoughts and focused entirely on himself. She truly was unafraid he realized. Bringing Force lightning to bare against her skin, not holding back as much as he had before, she gave a small pained yelp as he let her pain bring him over the edge. He collapsed on her breathless. It had been a long time since he had been able to do as he pleased without resorting to coercion, or his concubines who feared him even without knowing the true extent of his powers. Several had taken their own lives to avoid their fate. It was a pity, but mattered little to him in the end. It had been several decades since the last time a woman came willingly to him, and even then he had his much of his power. It would not have done for her to discover his true nature too early and spoil his plans. She'd caused enough hassle as it was. Ysanne however… if she had any doubts before, she now knew exactly what he was, what he could do… and yet she remained here willingly. Well, almost willingly he amended himself considering the bonds which still held her. Still, she had not protested them.

Rolling off her, he released the bonds with a small motion of the Force and lay back to see what she would do. She was free to run now if she wished to. She did not flee however. Instead she sought further closeness. After flexing her wrists experimentally, realizing the bonds no longer held her, she shifted so her head was pillowed against him.   
"May I stay?" she asked, as she curled herself against his side.  
"You may." Palpatine confirmed, drawing the sheets up over them.  
"Can I expect to find myself tied up again if I go to sleep?" Isard asked, amusement clear in her voice.  
"Would you object?" he asked in response.  
"Not if… what happened tonight follows I wouldn't." she answered smiling and Palpatine laughed.  
"Perhaps some nights. Probably not tonight. I will likely be gone in the morning before you wake." he said. "As pleasant as I find your company, my duties as Emperor call." he explained and she nodded her understanding.  
"I understand… and thank you Sire." Isard said and he regarded her curiously.  
"It is I who should thank you Ysanne. It has been a long time since one has been with me willingly and unafraid." he said "And she did not know the truth of my powers." Palpatine said. Now it was Isard's turn to regard him with an expression of curiosity and confusion.  
"Who was she?" she asked. Palpatine gave a small shrug.  
"She was a Senetor in the days of the Republic." he explained.  
"You had to hide your powers then from the Jedi didn't you?" Isard asked. She'd been a little girl then, but she remembered some of the stories and whispers of what had happened that night. How the Jedi had turned on him, their attack leaving him scared. She remembered how the Jedi attack on him had seemed to age him decades over night. As she brushed a finger across his cheek and studied him she observed beneath the scars of the attack she could still see the form of the handsome leader who she had admired all her life. Aware of her scrutiny he waited a moment before speaking.  
"Yes, I had to wait until the moment was right. Til I was strong enough. I knew when they learned my true nature they would try kill me. Such is the way of the Jedi. If one does not share their views, one is the enemy… something to be destroyed." Palpatine explained. "You know your history well I see." he commented.  
"I have always admired you, even as a little girl. I followed you in the senate." Isard admitted.  
"I'm flattered my dear." he said, brushing a hand across her cheek.  
"I mean no flattery." she said and he smiled.  
"I know my dear, but I am flattered none the less." he said. She smiled at that and nestled into the pillows to sleep. He was almost asleep when her voice startled him into alertness.  
"Sire?" she called softly.  
"Yes my dear?" he asked.  
"Will I see you again?" she asked.  
"Of course my dear Ysanne. I will always welcome your presence when time permits." he responded soothingly. "Why would you doubt that my dear?" he asked. Isard bowed her head feeling foolish.  
"I feared I might have come on too strong. I've been told that makes men lose interest fast." she admitted, and he almost laughed. All he'd asked her to endure that she had willingly… and she worried she might drive him away? The very notion of it was ridiculous. Still if he wished to keep her- and he did- mocking her would not do.  
"Perhaps young men, fools who are threatened by a woman who knows what she wants." he said. "To me however, you are fascinating. I feel quite blessed of all the men in the galaxy you could choose, it would be me." Palpatine said. A part of him cringed at being so sentimental, but the situation merited it if he wished to keep her as a lover and not as an enemy. He sensed with her there would be no in-between. Isard smiled at his words.  
"You are too kind my Lord." she said, and he stroked a lock of hair back from her face that had fallen forward and she yawned.  
"Get some rest my dear. You are tired… and we will have many more nights together to speak and learn each other." he promised. She nodded and smiled at that before surrendering to the need to sleep. He watched her sleep for a while, the steady rise and fall of her chest, the utter trust she showed curled in his arms. She was a truly unique creature…. and she was his. To possess, to do as he pleased with, to destroy if he wished. He would not do that though. She was far to rare and unique a specimen to do so. Tonight had proved her love for him blind, her faith unshakable. He knew she would be utterly loyal to him now. It was with those thoughts he surrendered al last to sleep himself.

The sun was streaming brightly into the chambers by the time Isard awoke. The bed was empty of course. He'd warned her he would be leaving early and would not be there in the morning so she was not surprised or bothered by his absence. Instead she stretched languidly, contented things had gone so well. Much better than she had hoped. Not only was he the brilliant complex man she admired… but he shared her darkness… understood it. They were far more alike than she had ever dared hope. Glancing at the chrono she saw it was late indeed. Sighing she decided to get dressed and make her way to the Intelligence Offices. Her father would reprimand her for being so late she knew, but she expected he also knew where she was. Had anything been truly urgent he would have sought her out. Armand Isard was far too attuned to noticing small details to have missed her stepping onto the balcony with the Emperor… how she followed him out. He had long known of her love of the Emperor. He no doubt suspected it was only a matter of time before she acted on it. He had cautioned her often enough to the Emperor's powers, hoping to sway her opinion no doubt, but all it had done was make her desire him more. She had not missed the final resigned glance he gave her as she had slipped past him to exit after the Emperor. However much he might disagree, he had raised her to be independent and make her own choices…. and she had made her choice.


End file.
